


Big Boy Blue, Come Blow Your Horn

by Ride_Forever



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [14]
Category: due South
Genre: AU, Community: slashtheimage, First Time, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This PWP (Poem With Porn...LOL) takes place in the AU of "Paper Heart," a due South novella by Tatau, wherein Ray Kowalski’s shirt is stained blue during a knife attack…and it got me thinking about other blue fluids (and about "Blue Boy Magazine").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boy Blue, Come Blow Your Horn

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Paper Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376887) by [Tatau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/pseuds/Tatau). 
  * Inspired by ["I'll Always Come For You," a Fraser/Kowalski fanvid](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12727) by Orasha and Ride_Forever. 



> AN # 1 : Written for the LJ slashtheimage challenge prompt #079, image # 010. Here's the prompt image:   
> AN # 2 : Contains references to the nursery rhyme “Little Boy Blue, Come Blow Your Horn” (author unknown).

========================================================================================  
Ray gave a strangled cry behind [Fraser]. Fraser spun around. Ray—he must’ve left his cover to protect Fraser when the knife was thrown. He had sunk down on one knee, throwing a knife away that had been embedded in his jacket.  
“Dear God, Ray…” Fraser fell to his knees at Ray’s side to have a look at the wound.  
Ray gasped for breath. “It’s—calm down, it’s just a scratch.”  
Fraser’s fingers were busy pushing Ray’s jacket aside and keeping Ray’s hands away from the wound. There was a dark stain above the sixth rib, coloring Ray’s gray shirt in— “Ray, it’s blue.”

(from "Paper Heart" by Tatau)  
=======================================================================================  
=======================================================================================

 

“Bleeding blue”…  
they say that’s what true cops do.  
And Kowalski is like _that _,__  
but he’s also like _this _:__  
there was a dark blue stain  
where the knife had nicked him,  
and Fraser was there the next instant  
to check the extent of the hit.  
And _this _is Fraser –__  
the guy who uses _all _his senses –__  
so while Ray was saying  
“Huh…knife musta hit  
the pen in my pocket…  
that was lucky…I’m okay….”  
Fraser was looking, touching, smelling, tasting….  
ink, yes, but Fraser saw there was no pen  
and saw ink welling up at the cut  
in Ray’s lightly punctured skin.  
Fraser knew then it was about to be  
the next chapter in their story.

Fraser had been keeping a journal,  
but now the journal is keeping him.  
They are in Ray’s apartment,  
and Fraser is only thinking  
of inking as he’s sinking into blue.  
Fraser, writing of Ray day after day,  
inking him in, loving him…  
and now Fraser’s sinking into blue,  
as Ray chants “do me, do me”.  
Ray’s blue sweat slick between them  
as Fraser presses in and in,  
Ray’s blue come spurting out and out  
at Fraser’s thrusts that go balls deep.

Then in the first-time afterglow,  
Fraser murmurs with wonder “Little Boy Blue”.  
Ray, kin to what’s in print, says with a grin  
“And I’ll blow your horn…and I’ll come for you.”


End file.
